You belong with me
by Wingzero87
Summary: Gotham Gazette reports on the blossoming relationship between its very own prince Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle. But a certain Amazon, Archer, and Thnagarian have their own plans
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did but I dont. : (

**Justice League Metro tower – Shayeras Quarters**

"No..no...no...NO!" Yelled out Diana as she crumpled a copy of the Gotham Gazette. "How could he? Why would he? This has to be a trick, there a reason why these things are called gossip columns" questioned Diana as she punched her way through 6 inch thick solid steel.

"Diana, calm down!" pleaded Shayera Hol

"Calm down! Shayera look at this" demanded an irate Diana as she picked up the crumbled paper an thrust into her friends face. "Have you seen this? It states that Bruce and Selena Kyle are back together and there are rumours that a formal engagement is in the works as Bruce Wayne had requested the finest Jewellers from Gotham, Metropolis, Coast City, and Star City to his private manor with the intent at looking an engagement and wedding rings" spoke Diana as read the information directly from the article.

"Yeah I read that... it was my paper" spoke Shayera as she received an menacing glare from the irate Amazon. "Your not nearly as good as Batman with the glare Diana, so you can drop the stare"

"Something is not right, she must be drugging him or mind control somehow" declared Diana as he paced back and forth.

"Why not just ask Batman if its true or not?" asked Shayera as she picked up the remains of her newspaper, flicking to the sports section.

"When is the last time you seen Batman here at the Metro tower? Or the Watchtower? Normally it because he has a serious case in Gotham, but now it seems he has been planning some pending nuptials" at that phrase Dianas face contorted in disgust.

"Do you even know this... Selena Kyle? She could be a really nice woman and maybe Bruce genuinely loves her" responded Shayera as she peered over the top of her paper.

"NO! He can't love her! An I know all I need to know, Selena Kyle aka Cat woman a serial burglar. There is no way that Bruce would ever be involved with someone like her" retorted Diana as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and felt her jaw tighten.

"Are you sure your just not, well you know... jealous?" asked Shayera as her right eyebrow arched questioningly

"Jealous? I am a Princess to race of immortal warriors, a proud Amazon Champion bless by the Gods themselves, I have travelled through both space and time, battled monsters an titans an emerged victorious. What do I have to be jealous of some lowly thief?"

"Well if that paper is right, she has what you want. The love of Mr tall dark and broody"responded Shayera this time not even looking at her friend.

"What? How.. fine.. maybe" conceded Diana

"Did I just hear that? The princess to a race of immortal warrior, the Amazon Champion admit that she was jealous of a lowly thief?" asked Shayera with an amused smile on her face.

"Yes, he shouldn't be with her. He should be with.."

"You?" asked Shayera cutting of Diana before she launched into another rant.

"Yes, Bruce and I … we belong together" mentioned Diana as she turned her head to look out of the window.

Shayera put down her paper and walked over to Diana an placed her hand on Dianas shoulder before she spoke.

"Diana, I know you feel that way but Bruce as made it clear that he doesn't. Didn't he give you a list of reasons why you couldn't be together? Face it, you don't fit in his world, she does"

"Those are stupid reasons, an at one time you agreed with me. What should I do Shay?" asked the proud Princess as she turned to face the winged beauty.

"Are you asking me what do as a friend of Bruce or as woman wanting to get her man?"

"Both" stated Diana after a moment pause.

"As a friend, I would say be happy for him and congratulate him but as a woman well to answer that I would have to ask the question. What wouldn't I do?" responded Shayera with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What would you suggest?" asked Diana

"Fight for him, I thought would have been the first thing to enter your mind, oh brave slayer or monsters and titans" commended Shayera as she made a small mocking jibe to Diana.

"Believe me there is nothing that I would rather do than to crush her beneath my boot. But I know that if I did, Bruce would never forgive me"

"Has anyone told you that you have a one track mind? I don't mean engage her in combat, cause if I did, I would have introduced my mace into Maris face along time ago. What we need is some recon, hmmm I got it! We need to check the duty logs, come on!" cried out Shayera as she grabbed Dianas arm dragging out of her quarters.

"Wait where are we going?"

"I have a plan, but we need someone who knows the ins and outs of the rich and famous" responded Shayera as they both continued to navigate their way through the labyrinth of corridors and hallways of the Metro tower. "Ah! Green Arrow! Just the man we are looking for"

"Afternoon ladies, an how are the two loveliest founders of the league doing?" asked Oliver Queen

"We have a little bit of a situation, in concerns a certain resident loner and a certain lady" responded Shayera trying to be cryptic due to the public nature of their surroundings.

"Let me guess, Diana doesn't like this whole Wayne+Kyle romance an is looking to throw a monkey wrench in the works an get her man back. Am I right?"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Just call me cupid ladies. I never miss" responded Ollie as he gave them both a playful wink.

"So will you help us?" asked Shayera

The resident sharp shooter looked to his right briefly as he pondered his response, before turning back to the two female league founders. "Sounds like fun, count me in" responded Oliver.

A/N: I had originally penned the idea down during my lunch an was to be a one shot but as it had escalated this could be a several chapter story.

Lets see if Shayera and Ollie can help Diana get her man, sorry Selena. Please read, review, destroy or encourage. All are welcome, an yes I know I made Diana seem very... naïve an I do apologise for that but its only to serve the purpose of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own absolutely nothing, not even the comics : (**

**Star City – Royale Hotel Ballroom **

Oliver Jonas Queen stood in the elegant spacious ball room of the illustrious Royale Hotel of Star City. He was surrounded by some of the most wealthy and powerful people in America if not the world. This little get together had been organised a few months ago to help raise awareness an potential investors for his ongoing "Social Responsibility Program", the basis of which was for the wealthy of each major city to construct low cost housings and provide an education and training centre for the homeless in return the cities themselves would repay the corporations the money over time. So far he had a lengthy conversation with Roma Abramavich who was an oil tycoon from Russia who apparently bought an English football team an encourage Ollie to do the same. "Sorry Pal, I don't follow soccer" commented Oliver as he proceeded to quickly walk away.

_Where the heck are these two?_ Thought Oliver internally as he was unexpectedly greeted by the infamous Lex Luthor. "Oliver Queen, how nice to see you again. How long has it been since our time at Excelsior Academy"

"Oh, it must be at least 8 maybe 10 years Lex. Where does the time go?" responded Oliver as he offered his hand to one of the league most notorious villains.

"Indeed, but look at what we have accomplished in all that time, securing government contracts an I hear that you even served sometime in office as the Mayor of Star City."

"Its true that I served a term. Just trying to help the city that has been my home an has offered me so much. But of course not to out done, I heard of your decision to run for president. The best of luck to you, I think you will need it"

"Thank you but luck has nothing to do with it. I am the best man for the job an the people see that. By the way, how did Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises get selected by the government for approval to supply the Justice League? An yet LexCorp of the worlds primary suppliers of weapons if left in the cold of the tax benefits." asked the bald genius

"For the same reason that you are going to need a lot of luck for that election race. Superman and several other members of the league have a good relationship with various people in power. I think when they were asked for which companies would supply them with the tech they needed, I doubt their first stop was LexCorp old buddie responded Oliver as he took another sip of champagne.

"Very cute, maybe your right. I think after I win the election maybe I try an streamline a few of other government contracts that you have. We don't want you tasked to capacity now do we?"

"Now now Lex, no need to throw your toys out of the pram. After all, if by some miracle your criminal record doesn't cause the American people to not vote against you. Maybe Supermans endorsement of another candidate will. Furthermore if you did, I know a few investigative reporters who would love to dig through all the paper work to find evidence that you were purposely favouring LexCorp to its competitors" retorted Oliver as again he took another drink before his attention was gathered to the front entrance were he witnessed the fashionably late entrance of Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle. _Bout time Brucey _thought Oliver. "I hate to leave you Lex, but I have some business to take care of with Bruce. Maybe we can do lunch?" announced Oliver as he began to walk away.

"Yes, why not? Maybe in 1000 years" responded Lex his face plastered in disgust

"That too soon for me Lex" responded Oliver as he continued to walk onwards to his primary target for this evening. One Bruce Wayne AKA Batman and one Selena Kyle AKA Cat woman.

Bruce was dressed in all black, everything from his shoes to his shirt, _seriously black on black _thought Oliver as he navigated his way through the crowd of guests. Selena on the other hand was dressed in a strapless light red gown, with a sash around her waist which was tied in a bow around the back. Her ebony hair worn mostly up with a few tresses loose to frame her face. As Oliver approached he remembered the conversation he had with Diana and Shayera.

**Metro Tower – Shayeras Quarters – 3 days ago**

"So you two lovely ladies have a plan or do is your way to mans heart the same as the way you battle villains? Which would be to charge in guns blazing?" asked Oliver as he dropped his composite bow and quiver of trick arrows the floor as he took a seat in a leather recliner.

"Well.. we hadn't exactly gotten that far yet" confessed Shayera

"The most we came up with is crushing Selena under my boot" admitted Diana

Oliver looked on bewildered before starting to nod in agreement. "Wow, looks like you two really do need my help, alright before I commit to anything. Are you sure this is what you want Diana?"

"Yes Oliver, he is my hearts desire" responded Diana

"Well OK then, now playtime is over ladies. Now we gotta step things up"

"What do you mean?"

"We need to work on your image, Diana your seen as the symbol of truth and justice. Which is what you came here for to spread the Amazonian message of peace. However Bruce is worried that if he gets involved with you, his darkness will corrupt your light. That's why he is with Selena, she is already dark. Well that an looks good in skin tight catsuit"

"OLIVER!" cried out both women.

"Hey get us to it!" called out the battling bowman.

"What are you suggesting? That she dress up like some sort of tramp for Bruce!"

"Just remember you said that, no I" responded Oliver. "An no that wouldn't work we need to show Bruce that you are better for him than Selena. At the moment your just a close friend and a respected colleague as he put it. We need to show him you as woman"

"How do you suggest that we accomplish this?" asked Diana as she crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow

"Come on ladies, time for you two to get changed in your civilian attire an meet me at the transporters in 10mins" announced Oliver as he practically leapt from his seat an gathered his belongings

"Wait! What? Why?" asked both Diana and Shayera

"Shopping trip, in Paris by the way" responded Oliver as he casually walked down the hall after leaving Shayeras quarters

"Oliver, why do we need to go shopping?"

"Well you are going to need a new dress for the charity event that Bruce Wayne is attending in a few days"

"Wait what charity? An if its in Gotham I cant go, Batman has outlawed all league metas from Gotham"

"Excuse me? Do you not think I know that?" asked Oliver as he turned to Shayera and asked "Did she think I didn't know that?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that, the event is in Star City. My town, no such rules apply an if Batboy has a problem with you being there then by all means tell him to come speak to me. Now you two coming or what?" asked Oliver as he continued to walk

**Star City – Royale Hotel Ballroom Present**

"_You two ready?" _asked Ollie through his communicator

"_Ready" _responded both Shayera and Diana

"Bruce old chum, I am go glad that you could make this evening!" called out Oliver as he offered in hand in greeting to Gotham resident playboy.

"Oliver Queen, nice to see you too. For months you haven't been at any of these gatherings an now I hear that you are throwing the biggest party of the year"

"Well you know, you own an island or two sometimes its nice to get away from the big city an just relax at the beach with someone special, which by the way how rude that you haven't introduced me to your date this evening"

"Your right, where are my manners. Darling this is Oliver Queen an old school mate of mind, Oliver this is Selena Kyle my..." spoke Bruce before he was cut off by his date.

"Pre-fiancé!" announced Selena loud enough for everyone in the general area to hear. "Pleasure to meet you Mr Queen, even if it is under such terrible circumstances"

"Terrible circumstances?" asked Oliver

"Selena don't.." pleaded Bruce

"Don't what?, we flew down here in your jet an we can not even get the pent house in this shack called a hotel! It is absolutely ridiculous do they not know who we are?" said Selena as she launched in to a full blown rant, "The caviare is the wrong temperature and the champagne is flat, no offence Mr Queen but I had expected more from you, now sweety excuse me while I do powder my nose. Though I will probably find some of the raggedy looking staff her doing drugs in the bathroom" were the final words out of her mouth before she walked off.

"Wow, sounds like you got a fire cracker there Bruce"

"She is really a sweet girl, just has high standards"

"Uh huh, sure she does, By the way, where have you been the last few months. Myself an a few other members of the club haven't seen you around much?" asked Oliver

"Which club are we taking about? The golf club? Yacht Club" asked Bruce with a puzzled look on his face.

"Think more exclusive" mentioned Oliver as both he and Bruce heard a commotion from outside.

"What is all that about?" asked Bruce

"I think that could the arrival of the guests of honour for this evening, excuse me." mentioned Oliver as he walked over to the stage where the band was currently performing.

"Ladies and gentlemen could you please join me in welcoming our honoured guests for this evening the Justice Leagues very own Princess Diana and Shayera Hol also more commonly known as Wonder Woman and Hawk girl.

With that introduction both ladies walked into the ballroom, Diana was dressed in a dark purple dress which fitted her curves, it was looser at the legs though with one side of the skirt higher than the other showing off her strong thigh. The dress also had diamonds laced into the design on her right hip which were shaped into a diamond. The dress had straps which went over her shoulder and under her arms before crossing at the top of her strong defined back showing it off to maximum effect. Her long dark hair was worn to one side leaving the left side of her next exposed.

Shayera had opted for a golden evening dress, again it hugged her own curves showing them off to maximum effect for the lookers on. This one however pooled at her feet and the strap wrapped around her neck leaving room at the back for her to flutter her angelic like wings which had applied some Thanigarian jewellery.

The whole room was in shock as the two heroines graced the room smiling politely and greeting everyone they passed from royal dignitaries to the waiters.

Oliver placed the microphone back on the stand as he approached the two ladies, greeting them each in a warm hug. First Shayera whispering in her ear "Well aren't you the head turner, I think GL is going to faint when he sees you in the papers" then giving her a peck on the cheek.

"What do.." began Shayera

"Well will talk later darling" responded Oliver, cutting off the winged beauty also offering her a slight smirk and a mischievous wink

He then went over an hugged Diana, "They are both here, by the way she is right bitch. Not even in your league gorgeous" whispered Oliver as he gave Diana a quick peck on the cheek which caused her to blush slightly as the lookers on erupted in shock and speculation.

"Well ladies, what do you say we get this party started?" asked Oliver as he offered an arm to both of them.

"Yes, lets" responded Diana as he accepted Olivers arm followed by Shayera who nodded in approval.

**A/N: OK there is chapter 2, to be honest part of me is not happy with it. However I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed an subscribed to a story alert. Please review this chapter, so that I can work on bettering the next instalment an make the story better as a whole. **

**Also I will have Oliver doing a covert mission to get GL and Shay together. But more on that to come. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Watchtower – The Following Day**

"OLIVER QUEEN!" came the irate voice of Batmn

"Hello Bruce, what can I do for Gothams silent defender. Coffee?" asked Oliver as he poured himself a strong black coffee with 2 sugars.

"I want to know what you think you were playing at inviting Diana and Shayera to that event?" asked the Dark Knight.

"Good publicity for the event and the league. Plus those two drew more donations to the charity than ever before. Oh hey, didn't I see you and Diana share a dance?" answered Oliver

"That's besides the point. Metas should never be in a city with non-meta heroes. You know my rule Oliver. The criminal element in Star City will think that it makes you look weak" replied Bruce

"That's your rule, not mine. You want to walk around barking orders go back to Gotham and do it. Said Oliver as he stood on the receiving end of a bat-glare. "Oh knock it off, I am not one bit impressed or intimidated. Dinah is scarier than you" mocked Oliver as he took a sip of his coffee. "Sure you don't want one? Fresh delivery from a grateful nation, its their greatest export"

"Oh Bruce, Dinah wanted me to ask you when we were going on a double date?" queried Oliver

"Double date?"

"Yeah, you know 2 couples get together go out and fun is had by all? With so few couples in the league its hard to find people we can go on these things with. Well there is Helena and Vic but..." Oliver was then interrupted by Bruce.

"I know that a double date is... Oliver and I get the idea. But I am too busy for that nonsense."

"Hey just call Dick or Helena or Katherine. I am sure they wouldn't mind the extra work. An this goes hand in hand with the whole 'Bruce Wayne is a dedicated relationship' angle that the press is in a frenzy over."

"Fine. Gotham. This Saturday. Be at the Mansion for 8" conceded Bruce

"Fantastic, I will let Dinah know." replied Oliver as he took another sip of his coffee.

_Too easy Oliver, I already know that Dinah has monitor duty on Saturday. _Thought Bruce as he walked away from the emerald archer.

_I bet you think you are so smart Bruce. I know Dinah has duty this Saturday, which can only be changed by a founder. Luckily I know two who would not mind changing the rotation. _Thought Oliver as he noticed John enter the cafeteria.

"Hi GL! Hows things back on Oa?" politely enquired Oliver.

"Arrow explain this!" ordered the Lantern as he tossed a copy of the morning paper in front of the league resident sharpshooter.

Oliver lifted the paper and glanced over the front page. "This?" asked Oliver taking yet another drink of his coffee.

"Yes that! Don't play stupid" remarked John as he stood in front of Oliver his arms crossed infront of his chest.

"Well this is a story in the Daily Planet with a wonderful picture of Shayera and I at a charity function." calmly responded Oliver.

"Why was she even at that function?" asked Lantern

"I invited her of course. Was that a trick question? By the way that picture, does not do her justice. Do you know she got a Russian tycoon to donate 20 million to the cause, on a bet by downing 8 bottles of Vodka straight. What a woman! I mean I have had some wild parties, but drink that much would put me in a coma" replied Oliver. "I need a refill, this is good stuff would you like a coffee?"

"No. Mari would have been a better option to invite she deals with these types of people regularly and there would have been less chance of an incident." answered John.

"First Batman and now you, what do you guys have against a good cup of coffee?' asked Oliver with his back turned to John as he prepared another pot and 3 travel mugs. "Relax GL, she was the life of the party, helped raise money for a good cause and even got the league an invite to a yearly celebration as a sign of good relations. Could Mari do that?"

"Well no..."

"Exactly! Perfect person for the job. She is smart, funny, beautiful not to mention fiery, everyone loved her from the up tight dignitaries to the waiting staff, heck I was told I should invite her to all my functions. Spending time with her is like a breath of fresh air."

"Yeah she is that..." trailed off John at to what he heard Oliver say, Johns heart already knew. "I have to go"announced John as he turned and made a hasty retreat, but before he left Oliver noticed a look of longing.

"OK, catch you later" replied Oliver as he watched John retreat. _Arrow 1 Lantern 0. _Oliver turned his attention back to the drinks making sure that they were prepared correctly. He placed them on a tray and lifted them from the counter to be transported to his destination.

**Watchtower – Olivers Quarters**

"Morning ladies, how are you both?" asked Oliver as he closed the door behind him.

"So what is the latest?" asked Shayera as she accepted her cup of coffee.

"Lets see, Batman freaked out but I knew that would happenand GL is looking like he just watch old yeller"

"That his favourite movie" replied Shayera

Oliver just looked at Shayera with a blank stare "Well that is officially the sweetest depressing thing I have heard"

"So what is next?" asked Diana

"Now I need one of you to let Dinah out of monitor duty this saturday" stated Oliver as he took a drink of his coffee.

"This is really good coffee" commented Shayera "But why do need this?"

"Me and Dinah have a double date with Bruce and Selena and finally someone acknowledges that this is good coffee. I couldn't even get Bruce or John to have a cup" replied Oliver.

"How is this going to help?" asked Diana

"OK, here is the plan" mentioned Oliver as he took a seat addressing both women.

**A/N: I think I will leave it right there. Next up... the double date. Please read and review or alternatively flame for my amusement lol**


End file.
